Le point du non retour!
by Nymphodora Tonks
Summary: (song fic en POV Harry) Après la mort de Sirius, Harry déprime et culpabilise. Sans se ménager, il dévoilera ce qu'il ressent face aux autres, face à tous ces mensonges odieux, jusqu'au point ultime : le point du non-retour…
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : **Nymphodora Tonks

**Disclaimer : **Les perso sont à J.K.R, seul l'histoire m'appartient…

**Résumé :** (song fic en POV Harry) Après la mort de Sirius, Harry déprime et culpabilise. Sans se ménager, il dévoilera ce qu'il ressent face aux autres, face à tous ces mensonges odieux, jusqu'au point ultime : le point du non-retour…

**Genre : **C'est une fic où il y a un drame et de la tragédie.

**Avertissement : **Pour toutes les âmes sensibles que vous pourriez êtres, je vous suggère de vous procurer une bonne boîte de kleenex… (clin d'œil à Ilys ; p )

**Note1:** Je me suis inspirée de la chanson «Gollum's song» qui vient de la trame sonore du Seigneur des anneaux: Les deux tours. C'est une tounne assez triste que je trouve qui marchait très bien avec Harry et de comment il doit se sentir après la perte de Sirius.

**Note 2: **Un gros merci à ma bêta-reader que je considère comme ma grande sœur depuis toujours c'est à dire Tanuki Lady. Je vous conseille d'ailleur d'aller lire ses fics, son adresse est dans mes auteurs favoris.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le point du non-retour**

_Where once was light _

_Now darkness falls_

_Where once was love_

_Love is no more_

_Don't say – goodbye_

_Don't say – I didn't try…_

Autrefois, j'arrivais à percevoir la lumière parmi les ténèbres. Je possédais la naïveté de l'enfance lorsque j'habitais à pleins temps chez les Dursley. J'espérais toujours, en vain, qu'il y aurait quelque part une personne pour moi. Une personne qui prendrait soin de moi et qui m'aimerait. Et cet être est arrivé lors de ma troisième année, en l'homme qu'était Sirius Black; mon parrain.

Seulement… il n'est plus là. Il est parti avec la toute dernière parcelle de lumière que je disposais, celle que j'arrivais à percevoir en lui. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que l'obscurité, tombée à tout jamais en même temps que mon parrain à travers le voile de l'arcade…

Autrefois, je recevais l'amour de mes parents, puis ensuite celui de Sirius. Pour mes amis, cela ne compte pas. Ce n'est que de l'amitié, rien de plus. Ils ne me connaissent qu'en tant que « Survivant », et non pour la personne que j'étais vraiment : Harry. Ron gardait toujours sa jalousie, ce qui le bloquait pour vraiment me connaître et Hermione disposait de ses livres…

Aujourd'hui, je ne reçois plus d'amour…Mes parents et Sirius ne sont plus là pour m'en donner ni en recevoir de ma part. Je n'attends plus rien de la vie… Je ne veux plus qu'on me quitte! C'est ce que tu viens de faire Sirius! Je ne veux pas que tu me dises au revoir… Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour cela… Et ne me dit pas de ne pas essayer…

_These tears we cry_

_Are falling rain_

_For all the lies_

_You told us_

_The hurt, the blame!_

Je ne fais plus que pleurer, surtout suite à mes nombreux cauchemars. Des cauchemars où je te vois, Sirius, encore et toujours mourir et ensuite venir me dire que c'est de ma faute si tu n'es plus là… Je me sens tellement coupable…

Il a raison…Ils ont tous raison …Par ma faute, pleins de gens innocents sont morts… Mes parents, Cédric, Sirius! Seulement pour ce que je suis….Ce que je représente…L'élu de la prophétie. Le temps dehors s'accorde parfaitement à mon humeur… La pluie est tombée et n'arrête pas, comme pour mes larmes. Des larmes de tristesse, de dépit et de résignation… Je dois accepter ce pour quoi je suis né; mon destin. Je n'ai jamais pu faire mes propres choix dans ma vie. On décidait toujours pour moi et ce sera toujours ainsi. Jusqu'au jour où je devrai accomplir la prophétie et même encore…

« Tuer ou être tuer », c'est ce que je me dois d'accepter, bien malgré moi. J'aurais toujours pu si je l'avais su avant… Avant, quand Sirius était encore là pour moi. Il aurait pu me réconforter, m'aider à accepter mon funeste destin et m'épauler.

Ma vie n'est faite que de mensonges, soi-disant pour me protéger. Si j'avais su que Voldemort pouvait pénétrer mon esprit et m'envoyer des visions, j'aurais fait des efforts en occlumencie. J'aurais fermé mon esprit et tu ne serais pas mort par ma faute, Sirius. Si Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas menti en me cachant la vérité concernant la prophétie, tout aurais pu être différent… Sirius serait toujours là et j'aurais même pu commencer à m'entraîner pour être prêt. Je n'aurais pas l'esprit aussi tourmenté et accablé par SA mort…

On n'a fait que me mentir tout au long de ma vie… En commençant avec les Dursley qui m'ont caché ce que j'étais réellement: un sorcier. Sans oublier qu'ils m'avaient dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture! Et principalement Dumbledore… qui n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi Voldemort voulait me tuer alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Rien en ce qui concerne la raison du sacrifice de mes parents… Il m'a effrontément mentit sur la prophétie, mon lien avec Voldemort et tout ce qui se rattache à celui-ci. Pour tous les mensonges que tu me racontes, dont je souffre cruellement, je te blâme et je te hais !

_And we will weep_

_To be so alone_

_We are lost!_

_We can never go home_

Je voudrais tellement pleurer mais mon corps n'est plus capable de produire une seule larme. Il en a produit tellement qu'il n'en peut plus… Il n'en a même plus la force... Je n'en ai plus la force… Cela fait des semaines que je ne mange et ne dort pratiquement plus. Je ne fais que rester allongé sur mon lit à regarder le vide.

Je veux être seul…Seul pour ne plus causer de morts parmi les gens que j'aime. Seul avec mes remords et ma souffrance. Seul…je l'ai toujours été. Même en étant entouré de gens, je me sens seul. Les Dursley m'ont toujours fait sentir que je n'étais pas le bienvenu parmi eux, que j'étais un être à part, un anormal. Par tous les moyens, ils m'ont toujours empêché d'avoir des amis. Même à Poudlard je me sentais seul. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'une simple cicatrice qu'on montre du doigt peu importe la raison, bonne ou mauvaise. Je suis né pour être seul… Comme l'indique la prophétie. Je suis le seul qui ait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que Lui, Il m'a déjà vaincu... La solitude pèse trop lourd en moi…

Sans toi Sirius, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide… Vide de son âme et de sa raison de vivre. Il n'y a plus que le néant à présent.

Je suis perdu! Je me suis perdu à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je n'ai plus la volonté de continuer… Je me suis noyé dans mes sombres pensées, englouti par le poids du monde qui pèse sur mes épaules. Elles ne sont pas assez fortes pour tout supporter. La mort de Sirius, la prophétie, le sort du monde sorcier, ma triste célébrité…

Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer à la maison, puisque je n'en ai jamais véritablement eu. À Godric's Hollow, je ne suis resté qu'un an et j'étais trop jeune pour pouvoir m'en souvenir. À Privet Drive, je n'étais pas considéré comme faisant «partie de la famille». Je n'y étais même pas le bienvenu. Or, je ne considérais pas cela comme étant «ma maison». L'endroit que je considérais le plus comme ma demeure était bien sûr Poudlard. Mais plus maintenant… Là-bas, il n'y a plus que mensonges, traîtrises, tristesses et souffrances. Comment pourrais-je aller dans un endroit où je ne suis pas chez moi, dans un endroit que je n'ai même jamais eu ?

_So in the end_

_I will we be – what I will be_

_No loyal friend_

_Was ever there for me_

Ainsi, à la fin de la prophétie je veux être… Mais qu'est-ce que je veux être? Un tueur ou une victime? Si je décide d'être un meurtrier, je vengerais la mort de mes parents, de Sirius et de Cédric. Je libérerais les sorciers de Sa tyrannie. Par contre, je vivrais le restant de mes jours avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué quelqu'un, aussi inhumain soit-il. D'un autre côté, si je décide d'être la victime, je n'aurais plus de poids qui pèse lourd sur mes épaules et dans mon cœur. Je serais enfin libéré de ma fichue célébrité que je ne mérite pas et dont je me serais bien passé. Par contre… si je me laisse tuer, le monde sorcier tombera sous la domination de Voldemort. Peut importe… puisque je ne serais plus là pour le voir…

On me dirait de continuer à me battre pour mes amis et ceux que j'aime? Mais pourquoi me battre pour des supposé amis? Je n'ai pas d'ami fidèle. Un ami qui est là en tout temps pour ce que je suis et non ce que je représente. Ron a sa jalousie qui le bloque. Il pense toujours être dans mon ombre, celle du Survivant. Il est jaloux de ma maudite célébrité et de l'attention que l'on me porte.

Mais il ne comprend pas que c'est moi qui suis jaloux de lui… Il a tout ce que je voudrais posséder. Une famille qui l'aime, une enfance heureuse, être aimé et apprécié pour ce qu'il est vraiment, avoir l'insouciance de l'adolescence, pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut sans se retrouver pointé du doigt et être à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et par dessus tout, ne pas avoir un terrible fardeau qui le ronge de l'intérieur de plus en plus au fil des jours. Il ne voit pas sa chance. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour qu'on puisse échanger nos places…

Et de l'autre côté, il y a Hermione, qui ne fait que donner des conseils et des réponses pour se venter d'être une miss-je-sais-tout. Elle adore montrer son savoir, montrer qu'elle est plus intelligente que nous, qu'elle a presque tout lu les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle nous fait sentir qu'on est des moins que rien, des incultes devant son savoir dont elle ne cesse de démontrer en se ventant d'être la plus intelligente. Sans l'attaque du troll en première année, nous ne serions même pas amis!

Et lorsqu'arrive l'été, je ne compte plus pour eux. Ils ne m'écrivent pas pour me demander comment je vais ou pour parler de comment se déroule mes vacances. Ils ne m'envoient seulement qu'une courte lettre avec un cadeau le jour de mon anniversaire. Tout ça pour faire acte de présence, pour essayer de démontrer qu'ils sont toujours là et que je suis «important» pour eux. C'est là qu'ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil! Je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas m'en rendre compte! La vérité est simple et même choquante, je ne suis rien pour eux… Rien, à part une célébrité qu'il faut garder dans le droit chemin et sacrifier pour qu'il se batte contre celui qui a détruit ma vie…

Me battre pour ceux que j'aime? C'est trop tard pour cela, puisque celui que j'aimais vraiment, mon parrain, mon père, mon frère, mon ami et mon confident tout à la fois n'est plus. Sirius n'est plus là pour que je veuille me battre vraiment. Il était ma force, mon appuie sur qui me reposer lorsque j'avais besoin d'aide. Mais ma force est tombée en même temps que lui… Je n'ai plus rien pour me soutenir à présent. Je n'ai aucun ami fidèle pour moi….

_Now we say – goodbye_

_We say – you didn't try…_

Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant. Une seule et dernière chose…Dire au revoir…Mais en ai-je la force? Non, je n'en ai plus à présent… Et pourquoi dire au revoir à des gens pour qui je ne compte pas vraiment?

Sirius, ne vient pas me dire de ne pas essayer… Parce que maintenant… c'est trop tard… Je l'ai déjà fait… Les dernières forces et parcelles de vie que je possédais encore, aussi minime soit-elle, sont en train de s'envoler, de couler librement hors de moi, en train de se répandre dans une flaque rougeoyante…

_These tears you cry_

_Have come too late_

_Take back the lies_

_The hurt, the blame!_

Ces larmes que tu déverses maintenant sont de ta faute et uniquement de la tienne. Tu es venu trop tard apparemment… Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses changer à présent… Je suppose que tu m'avais jeté un sortilège pour vérifier mon état en tout temps… Encore une fois, tu t'y es pris trop tard Dumbledore… Comme pour la prophétie, trop tard, au moment où je n'avais plus rien pour moi, y compris l'espoir et la volonté de vivre… Reprend tes mensonges, ma peine et mon blâme. Tu n'y peux plus rien à présent, c'est trop tard…

_And you will weep_

_When you face the end alone_

_You are lost!_

_You can never go home_

Je voudrais pleurer une dernière fois, mais je n'y arrive pas… Il n'y a plus rien qui coule de mes yeux désormais, seulement de mes poignets… La dernière chose que je vois, c'est ton visage rempli de tristesse et de culpabilité. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me mentir et à me dire la vérité lorsqu'il était encore temps… Tu avais cinq ans pour le faire. Mais tu as préférer attendre jusqu'au point du non-retour…

Je suis perdu à l'intérieur de moi-même, dans mes sentiments et mes remords. Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer à la maison puisque je n'en ai jamais eu… Mais peut-être que maintenant, je vais en avoir une avec mes parents… Qui sais ce qu'il va se passer désormais, de l'autre côté… Maintenant que tu es venu trop tard, tu vas te rendre compte des erreurs que tu as commises à mon égard… Que les mensonges, les cachotteries et les traîtrises sont les pires choses … Maintenant que la dernière goutte de sang vient de couler en m'emmenant avec elle… Dans le lieu que nul vivant ne connaît…

Dans le lieu où la souffrance et la solitude n'est plus…

Dans le lieu où tout se termine et recommence en même temps…

Dans le lieu d'où on ne peut en revenir…

Dans le lieu surnommé le point du non-retour…

Celui de la mort…

F**in**

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé?

Venez me dire vos commentaires, impressions ou autres dans une belle petite review qui me feras extrêmement plaisir.

Bizous à tous et à la prochaine!


	2. RAR

Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'ai manqué de temps dernièrement. Et ma fic ''Une autre vie'' s'en voit en souffrir considérablement. Mais je vous rassure que malgré le temps que ça peut prendre pour l'écrire, je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Je trouve ça très dommage et frustrant quand un auteurs arrête d'écrire soudainement une fic en plein milieu. Alors je ne vous ferais pas ça et je tient à la finir par ailleurs, même si j'ai pleins d'autres idées pour d'autres fics. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce retard (regard de chien battu à la Sirius).

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les RAR de ma song fic. J'ai été vraiment très contente de recevoir vos 14 et merveilleuses reviews. Ça incite les auteurs à continuer à écrire, parce qu'on sais qu'on écrit pas tout ça pour rien et que les gens aime ou non ce que l'on écrit.

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**Tanuki Lady:** Alors comme ça je t'ai donné le gros mottons mon ti raton? Faut dire aussi que c'était le but que ça soit une song fic triste, surtout avec la chanson que j'ai pris. Je trouvais qu'elle allait parfaitement bien avec Harry et à comment il pourrait se sentir à la fin du cinquième livre. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui connaît cette chanson, mais au moins je l'ai spécifier d'où elle venait et il y a eu quelques personnes qui la connaissait heureusement. Je suis contente que tu es remarqué que c'est en se tranché les veines de ses poignets qu'il a mis fin à ses jours. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur un point : À MORT ALBUS! Il a vraiment trop fait souffrir notre Ryry d'amour avec ses manipulation, ses mensongers, ses cachotteries et sa surprotections maladives. Je suis vraiment super contente que tu es adoré ce petit song fic et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas finie de te faire baver comme ça ; p.

À la prochaine ma grande-sœur-d'amour-atteinte-doublement-par-la-folie-le-sadisme-et-la-perversité-qui-porte-un-hypophyse-sur-la-tête-en-guise-de-chapeau à qui je fait un gros bizous dans un câlin à la Hagrid : p.

**Hermy-78: **Merci beaucoup de dire que c'est très bien écrit et je suis d'accord avec toi en disant que c'était très triste. Bizous!

**Ilys:** Et oui je t'ai ENCORE fait pleurer! et je dois dire que j'aime ça Niak Niak Niak! Bon c'est vrai je suis sadique et alors, c'est tout de même pas ma faute non? Comment ça oui? Enfin bon c'est peut-être alors juste un ti peu ma faute alors... Pour la mort de Sirius disons que je suis assez partagé. Mais je dois te dire que je trouve que sa mort est vraiment étrange. On ne peut pas mourir tout simplement en traversant le voile d'une arcade! Mais d'après la tueuse des Sirius tout mignon, il ne reviendra malheureusement pas et c'est vraiment dommage, parce que après Harry c'était mon personnage préféré. Et c'est trop triste aussi pour Harry. Mais au moins ça nous fait faire plein de fics sur le sujet, parce qu'avec ça comme sujet, y'a plein d'inspiration qui vient, même si c'est très triste comme mon petit song fic : p. Je sais bien que je suis méchante de faire mourir Ryry, mais comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus haut, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis sadique… Moi aussi j'ai une incroyable envie de meurtre envers le vieux Dumby, Voldy et Bellatrix. Entk je suis contente que tu es adoré : D.

Bizous ma tite Ilys que j'aimeuh!

**Thealie:** Je t'approuve complètement quand tu dis que c'est sombre et triste, bizarrement j'ai de l'inspiration dans ces cas-là….faut pas chercher pourquoi! C'est vrai que c'est dommage que je n'ai pas parlé de Remus, mais je trouve que la situation n'y portais pas trop, enfin pas assez à comparer aux autres, parce que lui n'a jamais trahi Harry et ne le prend pas pour un autre, genre plus son statut de Survivant que la personne en elle-même. En effet tu as bien deviné, Harry se bien et bel ses veines et il était vraiment désespéré. Il était comme dans une sorte de dépression profonde, parce que tout ce à quoi il tenait encore venait de lui arracher brutalement, son parrain, son innocence et sa dernière parcelle d'enfance. C'était mon but aussi de faire ressortir toutes ses émotions pour démontrer comment il se sentait face à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre et d'endurer et comment il le prenait : vraiment très mal… Entk je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et d'avoir trouvé ça très beau.

Bizous ma tite puce que j'adore.

**San Dawn:** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Bizous!

**A.D. vs A.V:** Merci pour ta review et d'avoir aimé.

**L'ange noir au larmes de sang :** Je suis super contente que tu l'ais adoré et que tu l'ais trouvé belle. Bizous!

**Elmire :** Merci pour ta review et pour avoir aimé. Bizous!

**Crazydarkwitch :** Je suis contente de t'avoir soulagé. Merci de me dire que c'était bien écrit et que tu ais trouvé ma song fic très bonne. Et je peux te dire qu'il va en avoir une autre très triste que je vais bientôt écrire. Bizous!

**Val :** Merci de me dire que j'écris bien et ne t'inquiète pas il va en avoir d'autres c'est certain ça. Gros bizous ma tite cousine adoré!

**Luna :** À moi aussi Gollum's Song c'est ma chanson préféré du sda, mais je dois dire que j'aime bien aussi Into The West dans le 3e cd. C'est une chanson triste qui démontre bien les sentiments et la vie de Gollums, mais que j'ai pris ici pour représenter Harry. Je trouvais que ça fittait très bien avec lui, alors je m'était décider d'en faire une song fic sur Harry avec. Merci de me dire qu c'était très jolie et que c'était une bonne idée. Pour continuer à te faire rêver, je ne vois pas de problèmes, puisque je vais continuer d'en écrire d'autre très triste. Bizous!

**Satya :** Ravie que tu es aimé :D. Bizous!

**Kandarisar :** Merci beaucoup pour ta belle review et tes compliments ( se sent rougir). Je suis vraiment super contente que tu trouves que les sentiments et les pensées d'Harry étaient très bien décrit. Encore merci et j'espère que tu vas lire ce que je vais écrire d'autre. Bizous!

**The-insane-demon :** Je suis contente que tu ais adore ma song fic. Mais je suis désolé, mais ce n'étais pas dans mes intentions de faire une suite. Harry est mort et il n'y a plus rien qui l'attendrait si je le referait vivre miraculeusement. Et ça ferais un peu bizarre que le premier chapitre sois en song fic et pas le reste. J'espère que tu comprends le problèmes d'en faire faire une suite, ce dont je suis sûre. Mais pour te consoler, je vais écrire une autre song fic triste bientôt quand j'aurais assez le temps et après mon 7e chapitre de ma fic une autre vie qui tarde bien trop à mon goût à se faire écrire. Mais je fais ce que je peut avec le temps que j'ai, ce qui est pas évident avec ma job. Sur ce, je te dis à la prochaine. Bizous mon ti démon adoré: p


End file.
